A Poetic Journey Through Genesis Part One: Cain, Abel and Seth
by Blackpantherprince
Summary: Poetry inspired by characters and themes in Genesis. Part One: Poems Dedicated to the First Brothers: Cain, Abel and Seth, a Tale of Brotherly Love, Envy and Regret.
1. Abel: Poem One

**A/N:** A collection of poems giving voice to the characters of Genesis.

The following poems are dedicated to the first three brothers who walked this Earth, Cain, Abel and Seth, starting with Abel, in two parts. Please R&R.

* * *

 **Abel**

 **Poem One**

~OoO~

A breath of wind blowing over the fields, tending your sheep

Adam and Eve's second son, you remain quite unknown

~OoO~

Brief was your time

Cut short your life

Briefly you walked this earth

Just like a breath

Then came your Bane

Your brother Cain

And it all came to an untimely end

Life stolen away

As is the meaning of your name

~OoO~

Born the second son, taken away too soon

As the first victim ever known

~OoO~

Caring for your sheep

But you did not get to live

Brother Cain took your life, lured you to the field

Adam and Eve's greatest grief

~OoO~

Cause, offering firstlings of your flock was a sacrifice

Accepted in the eyes of the Lord

But Cain's sacrifice of fruit of the soil

Did not please the Lord

All according to Genesis Four

~OoO~

An enigma it may seem, maybe there was something more

As legends tells, a rivalry for a bride

Awan was her name, the sister who became Cain's wife

Although, she remains unnamed in Genesis Four

~OoO~

Competition between two ways of life

May also be part of this strife

But to kill your own brother is a horrendous crime

Sadly

Cain was not the last, letting envy darken his mind

Abel, your blood still cries to the skies

Descendants, the many unborn, mourn their lost lives

~OoO~

Dangerous things

Envy and Jealousy

Ensnaring the mind, blinding the senses

Poisonous streams, causing fatal disease

The twin mothers of all sins

~OoO~

From primordial times, till this day, it is the same

Going through history, you are but the first sacrifice

Laid on the altar of power, prestige, envy and pride

~OoO~

Cut down by your brother's hand

Slain by Cain in rage

A family feud

Hardly the last, I am sorry to say

~OoO~

Elusive, like a breath was your life

A mist blown away

A gust of pure air

A dream never realized

It is no more

Emptiness is all what remains

As is the meaning of your name

~OoO~

But your memory prevails

~OoO~

Forevermore

~OoO~

* * *

 **A/N:** Please drop a review and let me know what you think, all feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

The next poem will be told in Abel's POV, describing his feelings and relationship to his older brother, Cain.

.


	2. Abel: Poem Two

**A/N:** So, here is the second poem, told in Abel's voice. Please R &R, all feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Abel**

 **Poem Two**

~OoO~

Cain, my brother, my elder

I always saw you as the better

~OoO~

Growing up together

You were my role model

More so than Dad

I was your lad

~OoO~

You Comforted me when I was sad

I remember the day

You taught me to pray

Learned me all your ways

~OoO~

Mum and Dad

Were always so far away

Lost in the past of glorious days

Mourning a Lost Paradise

Before the Fall

~OoO~

As the Firstborn

You were their Light

In the Dark Night

A gift of the Lord

~OoO~

Me, the second son

Was the bonus child

Always in the shadows behind

~OoO~

But I was always by your side

Abel, your great admirer

You were the icon of mine

~OoO~

The hardworking Cain

My big brother, tiller of the soil

Unafraid of toil

~OoO~

In many ways

I was your boy

~OoO~

We were our parents' joy

Together with our sisters two

~OoO~

Then came the day

When I was no longer a boy

We parted ways

Because I was not a tiller of the soil

~OoO~

No, a few sheep I got

That was my lot

Not like you, not as strong

I was of a more slender sort

No worker of the soil

Fighting the curse of the Lord

~OoO~

It became a rift

Farming was your pride

But I was of another kind

~OoO~

Then, came the time

Awan chose to become my wife

It darkened your mind

I did not see the signs

Because you were the brother of mine

I must have been quite blind

But you felt put aside

Saw me as the favored one

~OoO~

In hindsight

I see that it must have hurt your pride

Because you were the ambitious one

~OoO~

You always loved to compete

Ever since we were kids

~OoO~

I know, that by choosing a different life

Tending sheep

Not toiling the soil

It sparked a desire

To prove me wrong

~OoO~

One day, you said:

"Let's sacrifice to the Lord"

~OoO~

You brought some fruit from the ground

I took the best of my livestock, the firstborns

~OoO~

The fire of the sacrifice reached the skies

I saw the sign, the blessing from on High

~OoO~

But for you, my brother, something was not right

I realized

The Lord did not see to your sacrifice

~OoO~

It made my heart ache

Despite your competitive mind

You were still the brother of mine

~OoO~

But when I asked you, you said everything was fine

But I saw in your face that it was a lie

Darkness in your Eyes

~OoO~

After a while

You passed by

~OoO~

"Let's go out on the field

just you and me"

~OoO~

You said you wished to reunite

So I followed you, brother of mine

In hope we could leave the past behind

But that was the day you took my Life

~OoO~

Oh, brother of mine

I wish I could turn back the tide

I ask in my heart, why?

Why did you let pride so darken your mind?

~OoO~

When I now see you from above

I see a man, banished from his own

A wanderer so alone

My brother, what have you done?

~OoO~

Adam and Eve, they severed all ties

And the earth no longer gives its gifts

You had to leave it all behind

For all you have done, it makes my heart cry

And I know, that deep inside, regret eats you alive

~OoO~

A lonely, fearsome man

Shunned, because of the blood on your hands

But the Lord put a mark on your forehead, no one dare strike you down

At last, you found refuge in the land of Nod

A wife, a son and a city to boot

You became the father of those playing lure and pipe

And to all those makers of iron Tools

~OoO~

Now you are quite old

But to me, you will always be that youth

Brother of mine, my icon, toiler of the soil

Not the man with that hunted look

Brother of mine, I have forgiven you

~OoO~


End file.
